Family Vacation
by WiNcEsT192
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a new species of monster. In order to kill the son of a bitch they have to take a little vacation. The investigation leads them to a resort in Tampa, Florida called Birchwood. They soon learn that the resort is a couples only resort. They have played so many parts but the part of a couple madly in love... its turns out to be easier then they expected...
1. Epilogue

_**Hi! This isn't my first attempt at writing fanfiction but I must say this is the first one I've actually stuck to. I hope you enjoy this epilogue and I look forward to write more. Warning: some chapters may contain sexual scenes that younger viewers and wincest haters way find disturbing.**_

Sam groaned irritably as he shoved his giant frame out of the passenger door of the Impala trying not to hit his head. Dean glanced over the roof at Sam and smirked. Catching Dean's eye, he scowled, eyes narrow.

'What's the matter Sammy? Feeling a little squashed?'

Sam slammed the door angrily. 'Change it back.'

Dean gave a chesty giggle, placing his hand on his chest for emphasis.

'I'm sorry I have no idea what you talking about' he said smugly.

'The seat' Sam said slowly. 'Change the god dam seat back, jerk.'

Dean straightened his suit jacket before giving Sam a solemn stare.

'Seriously Sam, you need to chill out. Maybe you had a growth spirt' he suggested before turning around to face the unpretentious house with a strangely perfect lawn.

'Dude, I'm 26' Sam argued, also stepping around the hood to look at the house.

'Yeah, on paper' Dean smirked.

He glanced momentarily at Sam and started to walk towards the pastel pink door front door. Sam followed closely behind, straightening his navy tie. Dean could feel the vexation radiating off of his brother. He smiled to himself. They arrived at the door passing at least 6 garden gnomes on the journey. Sam and Dean stood side by side in their suits and squinted at the small letters printed on the door. _Home sweet Home._

'Charming...' Dean mumbled.

'So this woman killed 4 people in the last 2 weeks by incinerating their bodies to ashes?' Sam questioned, looking down at a stuffed animal on the welcome mat.

Dean made a face at the animal and raised his hand to knock. 'I guess we'll find out.'

Forcefully, Dean knocks on the door 3 times and steps back out the way. For a moment there was no answer. They looked at each other before dean tried again, knocking a little harder.

'Mrs Bradley? This is the FBI; we would like to have a word with you' he shouted.

There was no answer again.

Sam pushed passed Deans shoulder and rested his ear on the wood and listened carefully.

'Well?' Dean pushed.

'Shhh!' Sam responded.

Sam stayed there for a moment. 'I can't hear anything… Maybe she's not home.'

He lifted his ear from the door and took a step back.

'How very convenient' Dean smiled, pulling out his lock picking kit like he was waiting to use it all day.

Just as Dean was about to lean in to the lock, the door swung open. Dean hastily straightened and shoved the kit in his pocket. In the door way stood an old lady with a poodle knitted sweater, hair white with age. Sam stood confused and worried.

'I-I'm sorry, are you Mrs Bradley?' Sam asked, cocking his head to the side.

The lady smiled sweetly at Sam. 'Yes that's me? What can I do for you sweetheart?'

Dean couldn't help but stifle a small grin in Sam's direction. Sam gave him a look that read to back off. He cleared his throat nervously.

'We, uh... we just–'

'—we're with the FBI, ma'am. I'm Agent Hicks and this is my partner Agent Ripley and we would like to ask you a few questions about Derek Hawthorn.'

He smile vanished slowly at the mention of the name.

'Oh' she said. 'Come in, come in, I'm not sure of how I can be of assistance but I'll try my best.'

Her gaze shifted from Dean to Sam, who was turning a shade redder.

'Anything for you handsome fellas' she said, her smile returning to her lips.

Sam laughed awkwardly before clearing his throat for the second time. She turned around slowly and hobbled into a door frame on the left.

'Looks like someone has a crush' Dean mumbled from the corner of his mouth.

'Shut your trap. Let's get this over with' Sam snapped back, stepping into the doorframe.

The house was just as plush as the outside; pastel pinks and purples all the way through the house. Sam closed the door behind him and followed Dean's footsteps into the living room. Mrs Bradley sat carefully in her matching poodle stitch armchair with a pink throw. She look up at Dean standing awkwardly just inside the door frame.

'Sit down, make yourself comfortable' she said gesturing at the purple coach opposite her.

Dean gave a flat smile before waddling over to the chair and sitting on the arm. Sam gave Dean an amused look before walking over to stand next to him.

'So, Mrs Bradley –'

'—please call me Norma' she interrupted.

'Okay, _Norma_ ' he tested. 'So what exactly was your relation with Derek Hawthorn?'

Norma looked at her wrinkled hands and sighed.

'He was a family friend, used to help me with small problems with the house, plumbing, re-decorating, that sort of thing' she continued. 'I was devastated when he passed.'

'And how did hear about his passing?' Sam said curiosity in his voice.

She looked up and smiled at him, making Sam suddenly uneasy, unfolding his arms and sitting up straight.

'Well, it actually happened here. He was fixing the light bulb in the garage. Dam thing never got fixed, still flickers every time you walk past.'

Sam and Dean glance briefly at each other in silent understanding.

She continued. 'Anyway, I heard him yell. I didn't hear him at first but when I did, I tried to get to him. It was too late.'

'What happened?' Dean said, pulling his notebook from his inside pocket.

'At first I thought he had left but that wasn't until I smelt… something quite strange' she mumbled.

'What did you smell Norma?' Sam asked.

'Well I could smell something burning, but it was only faint mixed with a strange metallic smell. When I looked down at the floor…' she paused for a moment. 'I saw a heap of ash with pieces of his shirt in it.'

Norma started to sob quietly to herself with her head in her hands. Both Sam and Dean didn't know how to react so they didn't.

'I just don't know how it could have happened' she said looking up finally.

'Well that's why we're here ma'am' Dean said with a reassuring tone.

She sniffled before pulling a pink and purple poodle handkerchief from her pocket.

'Mrs B— Uh, Norma, do you mind if we take a look in the garage?' Sam requested.

She nodded her head, putting the handkerchief back. 'It's just down the hall to your right.'

'Thank you' Sam stifled a smile and nudged his brother on the shoulder.

Sam led the way as they stepped down the hallway to the garage door.

'Got any ideas?' he asked, ducking under the cropped door frame into the garage

'Ghost?' Dean proposed. 'I mean she did say the light kept flickering.'

'Yeah but she could have just needed her light bulb changed man.'

'Still' he said, similarly ducking slightly under the door frame.

Sam pulled the switch to the light, enabling then to see in the darkness of the garage. _Norma was right; the light still wasn't fixed_ Sam thought, looking up at the flickering light bulb. Looking down from that, there was a black smudge on the floor. Cautiously, he walked over and crouched down beside it. He turned to Dean, confidently.

'I think this is where Derek was killed' he said, sticking his finger in the black ash and smelling.

Dean made a face. 'Ah, dude! Why you gotta be all up in that?'

Sam ignored him and sniffed again.

'Metal…' Sam said wiping his ash covered finger on the floor.

'Well, what does that mean?' Dean said stepping closer.

'I have no clue…'

Dean pulled his EMF meter from his jacket pocket and switches it on. As he started to walk around the meter sprang into action.

'Well the needle is going crazy but, it might just be the powerlines outside.'

'Great. We have no accurate reading. This is a dead end' Sam said getting up from the floor.

'I wouldn't give up so soon Sam, I think I got something' Dean muttered wondering to the corner of the room.

'Ever heard of a place called, Birchwood?' he said picking up a rectangular piece of card.

'Should I?' Sam said, wiping his knees and peering nosily over Dean's shoulder.

'I'd be impressed if you did.'

On the card there was a picture of a man and woman on a beach and in the background a large hotel. It read: _Birchwood: ain't a place like it. Tampa, Florida._

'You think this is Norma's?' Sam inquired.

'I don't think so Sam.'

'So, then its Derek's?'

'Has to be, unless Mrs Bradley likes to get her tan on every once and a while.' Dean chuckles, nudging Sam in the ribs.

'Don't.'

Sam mentally gags before snatching the card from Dean's fingertips.

'Looks like we're going on a little vacation…'


	2. Chapter 1

'Wait what!?' exclaimed Dean after wiping the barbeque sauce off his lips with his sleeve.

Sam laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. 'Come on don't make me say it again Dean.'

Dean glared at Sam.

Sam sighed and stepped closer. 'It turns out it's a couple's resort meaning… only couples aloud. The only way we're going to get into the resort is to act like… a couple.

'No way! Sam, how did you not see this before you booked a room?' Dean questioned as he lifted the chilled beer from the table to his mouth.

'I ugh...' Sam held back. 'I may have already known… when I booked it...'

Dean choked suddenly on the bubbly liquid, coughing and spluttering. His head whipped quickly towards Sam with an interrogative look.

'Look, I didn't want to tell you yet because I knew you would back out of it. Dean, it's the only way we're gonna catch this son of a bitch' Sam tried to explain.

'Fine, just leave me alone and go be geeky in the corner, I'm tryna eat my ribs' he sighed snatching the napkins from the brown paper bag and wiping his chin of the sticky beer.

'Whatever you say princess' Sam mumbled as he trekked around the crappy motel bed and grabbed his laptop from the side table.

'What was that Sammy?'

'Nothing!'

The journey was longer that Dean expected. He started to regret staying up most of last night trying to sike himself up for the days ahead of him. He didn't really know what to expect but all he knew was that he wasn't looking forward to pretending to be madly in love with his brother for a whole week. I wasn't that he didn't love his brother, and he did, more than anything in the world. But there was a line that couldn't be crossed no matter what.

'Dean… Dean, wake up, we're here!'

Dean felt a faint tugging on his arm as he emerged from a well-deserved sleep.

'Ugh…'

He opened his eyes, focusing on Sam's face in his. Pausing for a minute he stared, changing his focus to Sam's parted lips, the way his hair lightly fell in front of his face, wafting with every breath. He felt a familiar warm fuzz in the pit of his stomach. Swiftly before that feeling spread, he shook his head in hopes to try and forget. _What just happened?_ He asked himself.

'Dean!' Sam shouted, punching him hard in the arm.

'Ah, son of a—'

'Get up ass-hat' he said, undoing his seatbelt before struggling to squeeze out the small opening of the door frame.

Dean didn't move for a moment until he heard Sam open the trunk of the impala. He dismissed the obviously sleep induced thoughts and climbed out the car himself. Closing the door he walked round to Sam who was lifting his luggage that rested on top of the hunting knives in duffle bags.

'Hey, you don't think it will be suspicious if we walk in with two hand luggage bags for a 2 week stay, right?'

'We pack light' Dean responded, pulling his own luggage from the trunk.

Sam glanced at him sincerely. 'Yeah, they'll believe that'

'Well I'm sorry Samantha, there's nothing I can do right now. So shut up and close the god dam trunk before someone sees those machetes' Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes before shutting the trunk and picking up his luggage from off of the floor.

The air was hot and heavy as they hiked all the way across the concreate walk way of the beach-side hotel. Dean squinted up at the welcome sign. _Welcome to Birchwood: You'll never want to leave,_ Dean recited. _Well I kind of wanna leave right now_ , Dean thought to himself. They both stopped in front of the glass doors of the lobby and looked up at the 5 story hotel.

'How can we afford this?' Dean said, gaping up at the sky.

'We can't' Sam said bluntly.

Just as Dean started to walk through the doors, he felt Sam's hand grip his bicep and pull him backwards.

'Hold on Dean, we have to… you know… look the part' he said sliding his hand around Dean, touching his lower back gently.

'Uh, Sam?' Dean choked.

'Just go with it.'

They walked, shoulders touching, through the glass doors and into the lobby. It was unlike anything they've seen before, exotic plants draped from the stone fountain in the centre of the foyer.

'Dude we definitely can afford this.'

Their admiration was interrupted by an awfully joyful smile.

'Hi! Welcome to Birchwood! You are?' said a man in a navy suit.

Dean looked him up and down before giving a confused look. Sam glanced at Dean mentally struggling to comprehend the man standing before them.

'Uh… I'm Alex Stark and this is my partner Joseph Banner. We made a reservation a few weeks back?' Sam covered.

From nowhere the man pulls out a clip board and skims his finger down the list of names. Sam and Dean glance at each other with equally bewildered looks.

'Stark…. Oh! Mr Stark, we have you right here!' he said with a sickening grin. Sam could almost hear Dean gagging silently beside him.

'What brings you to Birchwood?' he asked pulling a pen from behind his ear and ticking a box on the sheet.

'Well…' Sam struggled.

'Alex and I wanted to do something for our 2 year anniversary. A friend of ours recommended this place and well… here we are' Dean smiled, pulling Sam even closer, hips pressed together violently.

Sam laughed clumsily, grinding his teeth together. He squeezed Dean's hip in a _don't-push-it_ manner.

'Oh, how sweet! Well Mr Stark, Mr Banner, we hope you enjoy the resort' he said handing them a key from nowhere.

Dean took the key; a fake smile still planted on his face and turned to Sam.

'Trust me we will' he said suggestively.

The man smiled awkwardly and stepped out the way, leading them down a hallway towards an elevator.

'You're on floor 3, room 18. Have a great time.'

'Thank you' Sam said, still clinging close to Dean.

They got in the elevator and waited for the doors to shut. As soon as metal touched metal they separated like opposite ends of a magnet.

'Dude I can't do this!' Dean said, dramatically dropping his luggage bag on the floor of the elevator.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Don't be such a girl.'

'Ditto 'Mr Stark' or whoever you are' Dean kidded.

'Shut up Joseph' Sam shot back with a wicked grin.

'I hate you so much'

'I love you to hunny'

It didn't take them long to find their room. Dean's eyes began to wonder around the hallway, admiring the golden door knobs and red carpet.

'Dude, we'll be eating canned beans for a while after this'

'Well, make the most of the buffet and free drinks'

'Buffet? Free drinks? Sam, please tell me you said free drinks?'

Sam smirked as he pushed the key inside the key hole and twisted. The door creaked open revealing just how much money they had wasted. They both peered around the frame as if they were scared to face the extravagance they had indulged in. The first thing Dean noticed was the white linen king-sized bed centralised between two bed side tables and two identical lamps. His face sank with annoyance. The floor was a dark wooden laminate, four pristine white walls to match the blinding white bed sheets and a matching dark wood door to the bathroom on the left.

'No… no way'

'Dean, come on, a week, max' Sam said, stepping though the frame and discarding his duffle bag on the bed.

Dean paused outside the room for a moment with a substantial scowl on his face. Aggravated, he rolled his eyes and stomped into the room, shoulders hunched.

'You owe me, big time' Dean growled, setting his bag down beside the table in the corner.

'Yeah… Anyway, I did some digging and I found some info that may help.'

Dean slumped down onto the bed, arms outstretched. 'Fire away.'

'So, this thing, it went after Derek after four other men right? Turns out these four other men have either worked or stayed in this hotel in the last month.' Sam began, unzipping his bag and unpacking his shampoo and conditioner.

Dean watched, amused. 'At least we're in the right place' he scoffed.

Sam glimpsed up from his bag at Dean lying on the sheets.

'So— I bet that loads of other men from this hotel have 'mysteriously disappeared' in the last month.'

'I guess. Where are you going with this?'

'We need to find out if this is true' Sam suggested.

'Okay so, what do you have in mind?'

Sam opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it, bringing his fingers to his chin. In the corner of his eye he spotted a piece of paper on the table. Curiously, he waltzed over and picked up the sheet. He ogled at the paper, eyes skimming over every word.

'I have a plan' he said holding up the piece of paper.

Dean strode over wirily and snatched the paper from his hands and quickly speed-read it over as Sam did before him.

'Really?' Dean wined, blinking at the sheet.

'Really' Sam replied.

Sam and Dean stood before the doors of the main hall, looking through the glass at the gathering of couple's awkwardly chatting away, with only the odd glass of sherry to keep them sane. Dean strangely sympathised with them. He too felt he wouldn't be able to make it through the night without a few drinks.

'So this, this is you plan?' Dean said, brushing the lint off of the arm of his suit jacket.

'We go into the couple's introduction ceremony, mingle, be friendly to a few guests, and then we target the staff, see if they know anything about our missing guys' Sam directed.

'Well have fun Sam; I'll be near the punch bowl.'

As Dean went for the handle of the door, Sam pulled him back by his bicep.

'I swear Sam, pull me back one more time' he threatened.

Sam sighed. 'We're a couple, remember?'

'Yeah, how could I forget?'

'Couples go in together… you know as a couple' Sam hinted, releasing his grip and sliding his hand around Dean's arm.

Dean looked down at his arm and back up at Sam with an uncertain look.

'Just go with it.'

'Fine, but we're going to the snack area first. I could totally use one of those vodka truffle things' Dean mumbled grabbing the gold door handle and pushing the door.

They squeezed through the door frame as they both stepped through at the same time. Clumsily, they both tripped and stumbled into the hall, turning heads to their attention. Sam smiled awkwardly at the staring crowd of people in apology and hauled Dean over to the table covered in shrimp and cocktails. Dean hit the edge of the table with a violent thud.

'Geez Sam, I thought we were meant to be a couple, not fucking wrestlers.'

'Shut up Dean, grab your stupid vodka truffle and start mingling' Sam muttered angrily.

'Sure thing baby' Dean winked as he popped a truffle in his mouth playfully.

Sam watched allured as Dean's finger slid from his lips with a satisfying pop. He could feel himself go a shade of red, watching the edge of Dean's mouth fold into a smirk. Dean saw Sam's discomfort and stopped teasing, coughing to snap himself out of the moment.

'I'm gonna, uh, go and get us some champagne or something. You go and uh, I'll follow' he said already walking halfway to the drinks section before Sam could answer.

Sam stopped staring and looked down at the selection of raw vegetable sticks on the red table cloth. _What was that about?_ he asked himself. He was lost in deep thought until he felt a fingertip tap him on the shoulder. He turned around abruptly to see who it was. A man in a butter yellow shirt and grey suit stood with a dazzling smile that caught Sam by surprise.

'Hi! I'm James, I just thought I would come over and say hi' he said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Sam slowly outstretched his hand before grabbing it lightly. 'Uh, hi.'

'This is my wife, Sadie' he announced, pulling a woman in a matching butter yellow dress from behind him around to face him.

'Oh, hi!' she said with exactly the same enthusiasm as James.

'This is our 5 year anniversary, couldn't have picked a better place!' he said vacantly looking around the room.

'It's really a great place! Have you been to the pool yet?' asked Susie.

'Oh, what about the lounge?' James added.

'Of course, the lounge is beautiful' fired back Susie with a cheek splitting grin.

Sam struggled to take in all the information at once. 'Uh…'

Just as Sam started to answer, he felt Dean's hand on his bicep. Sam relaxed and turned to face Dean with a smile.

'Hi, hun, did I miss anything?' he asked, handing Sam a glass of champagne and sliding his hand down his back.

'Uh, no, not at all! This is James and Sadie' Sam said almost feeling safe being held close to Dean.

Dean turned his head towards the couple and looked them up and down before giving them his hand to shake.

'Hi, I'm Joe. I'm Alex's partner.'

'Oh your name is Alex!' exclaimed James, completely dismissing Dean's handshake.

'Yeah' Sam said, watching Dean slowly put his hand down again.

Susie squeaked, causing Dean to jump slightly. 'Oh, how cute! You look perfect for each other.'

They looked at each other for a moment and looked back at Susie with a sincere grin. Sam felt Dean pull him in closer. Sam started to wonder why the weirdness of the proximity of them both didn't bother him one bit.

'Now Susie, I'm sure they've heard this many times before.'

'Don't fucking count on it' dean muttered under his breath before receiving a hard nudge from Sam.

'What was that?' Susie asked.

'I said, all the time!' Dean said with a fake grin.

Dean's gaze went from Susie to James who was fixatedly ogling at Sam. He felt slightly uneasy as James looked his brother up and down for the third time. He didn't like it one bit.

'So, Alex, what do you do when you're not tied to your mister?' He said pointing his thumb over at Dean.

Dean growled.

Sam took a large swig of bubbles. 'I'm a budding artist, selling a few paintings here and there but, you know the art business can be a tough career to start in' Sam said reciting the backstory they had come up with together only half an hour ago.

'Oh how interesting! I'd love to see one of your paintings' he said with a suggesting tone.

Dean growled again, downing the last drop of champagne in his glass.

'I would let you guys see my work but, I left all my paint in Kansas.'

Susie gasped dramatically. 'Oh my! You guys sure have travelled a mighty long way.'

'Yeah, well I'd travel anywhere as long as he was by my side' Dean said, bringing Sam even closer, hips pressed together.

'Aww, d'you hear that James' Susie said tugging on James's arm.

'Loud and clear hunny' he said, still gazing at Sam.

Dean felt his ears burning.

'So wh—'

'We hope you have a lovely time here' Dean interrupted, hinting to move on.

'Oh, well you two boys have fun now! We'll see you around' Susie squeaked.

Sam grinned slightly before being pulled forcefully from the conversation by Dean. Dean led Sam to the other end of the hall towards the drinks table.

'We should move on to staff' Dean said bluntly, filling his champagne flute with more champagne.

'What's your problem man? You didn't have to be so impolite to those people' Sam moaned, setting his empty flute on the table.

'Nothing.'

'… Fine, let's move on' Sam dismissed. 'You take the waitress over there and I'll take the guy behind the cocktail bar.'

'Fine with me' Dean shrugged, taking two big gulps.

'And don't drink too much; I don't want to scrape you off some blond waitress at three in the morning' Sam ordered.

'Sam, you know I could never drink 'too much' it's impossible'

Dean gulped down the rest of the flute and straightened his suit jacket.

'See you later Sammy' he said heading in the direction of the waitress.

Sam rolled his eyes as he too started to walk in the direction of the man behind the bar.

Twenty minutes later, Dean slumped up onto the barstool next to Sam who was drinking some kind of fruity cocktail.

'Dude, what are you drinking' Dean giggled flicking the small umbrella on the side of the sherbet rimmed glass.

'It's a cocktail bar… I ordered a cocktail.'

'What even is this thing?' He said tilting his head as if to get a good angle.

'Shut up' Sam scowled, taking a sip from the hot pink straw.

'Jesus Sam, I leave you on your own for one second and—'

'I said shut it.' Sam growled. 'You get anything from the waitress?'

'Not even a phone number' Dean replied. 'What about you, princess?'

Sam glared. 'Just to let you know, this 'thing' got me the keys to the main office' he said gesturing at the pink and orange contraption.

'That's my boy. Come on lets go before the party finishes.'

They both managed to sneak out of the hall without anyone noticing, dodging the welcoming smiles and inviting hands. They walked quietly down the hallway in search for the main office.

'How do we know which of these rooms is the main office?' Dean asked, trailing behind Sam looking out for people.

Sam fished the keys out of his pocket. 'Well, it's a locked door and it should say staff only.'

'And you know this how?' Dean asked.

'I don't.'

They walked some more, examining every door as they passed it until they got to the end of the hall. The door on the left had a lock with a key sized hole and a plaque that read _Main Office STAFF ONLY_.

'Bingo.'

Sam slid the key inside the hole and twisted his wrist. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside cautiously, peering into the dark room. He raised his hand against the wall searching for a light switch. When he found it, he flicked it, lighting up the office dimly. Swiftly, they both stepped into the room, one behind the other and closed the door behind them. Sam looked up at the neatly stacked files on one side of the room and the old computer on the other.

'Files or computer?' Sam asked.

Dean smirked, as he pulled out his palm and fist, ready for a game of rock paper scissors. Sam sighed and followed Dean's actions. Unfortunately, Dean threw a rock and Sam threw a paper meaning Sam got the computer and Dean got the file.

'Dude, you suck at this, why would you even think there was a chance of you winning?' Sam laughed.

'Shut your hole and look for the files.'

Sam sat down at the desk and wiggled the mouse. The computer came to life, flickering a few times before the image was clear.

'Hey Dean, this was used recently. The computer is still logged on.' He said staring at the sea blue background.

'Good for you Sam. I wish these files were already logged on too' moaned Dean sorting through a box of files labelled _staff_.

'Funny.'

Sam clicked on the documents icon and searched _Staff_ in the search bar. After hitting the enter button, 5 different excel spread sheets came up. Sam clicked on the one named _Staff Registry_ dated that year.

'I think I found it.'

'I hope so; I was bored the moment I pulled this box of files from the shelf.' Dean said, throwing the files back into the box.

Sam scrolled down the spreadsheet, looking for some indication that it was a log of all staff. When he confirmed it was, he pressed the print button.

'Got it' he said standing up and walking over to the printer.

'Hurry up!' Dean pushed.

'Dean, I physically can't go any faster!'

Dean pushed the box of files back on the top shelf.

The last page came out of the printer and Sam grabbed the documents and shoved them inside his suit jacket.

'You done?' Dean asked.

Sam was about to answer when he heard footsteps up the hallway advancing towards the office.

'Shit!' Dean whispered looking around the room for an escape. 'What now?'

Sam thought for a moment before stepping closer to Dean.

'Just go with it' Sam mumbled.

Before Dean could ask, Sam's lips were on Deans, hot and hard. He involuntarily moaned as their lips touched. Sam kissed him deeper. Dean was too shocked to respond but as he felt Sam's tongue lightly swipe across his lips, he gave in, plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam groaned loudly which went straight to Dean's cock. Swiftly, Sam swung Dean around and pushed him up against the computer desk, grinding hard into Dean's crotch. He shuddered as he bit Sam's lip to suppress his arousal. Sam rested his hands on his hips and began to run his hands hungrily up his sides as he tried to get under Deans shirt. The moment Sam's fingertips touched his skin; Dean kissed him even deeper, rutting against Sam's thigh.

There was a distant cough from the door way and Sam pulled off of Dean, leaving him confused and provoked. Dean looked up panting slightly to see the man in the yellow polo shirt from the lobby standing in the door frame. Instantly, he stood up straight, tucking in his shirt quickly.

'Uh, you guys can't… Uh… be in here' he stuttered wide eyed, trying not to sound like he had walked in on something.

'Oh god, uh…' Sam started. 'We didn't… we wasn't… I'm so sorry, the door was open and—'

'No, no… don't. Just don't… uh… you know. This is a public place' he tied.

Dean stepped towards Sam. 'I think we should go back to our room don't you think baby. Go somewhere more _private_ ' he breathed as he hands slid around Sam waist.

Dean started to nibble Sam's ear seductively which did things to Sam's stomach.

'Um… yeah you guys need to get out of here before my boss hears about this' he said standing sideways as if to motion then out the door.

Dean stopped nibbling and headed out the door first. Sam followed shortly after, straightening his collar.

'I'm so sorry' Sam apologised again to the man.

'It's fine. I'm not the one to stand between two peoples love. I mean that's what this place is all about' he said with an awkward smile.

Sam gave a similar awkward smile back before turning around and pacing out the door to catch up with Dean.

'That was your plan?' Dean shouted from the other end of the hotel room.

'Geez Dean it's like 2am, people are trying to sleep' Sam warned.

Dean laughed in disbelief. 'Trying to sleep? I don't give a fuck if their trying to sleep or fucking in the next room. This is a fucking couples resort! What the fuck are we doing here?'

'Dean—'

'Sam!'

Sam put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Frustrated, he stood up from the chair in the corner and sauntered over to the pile of clothes on his side of the bed.

'I'm going to bed' he announced as he grabbed is boxers, a towel and his tooth brush from the bag.

'I'm telling you Sam, I'm not staying here for another day!'

'Well, it looks like your stuck here then' Sam said drowsily as he stomped groggily towards the door of the bathroom.

'Fuck you.'

'Real mature Dean; while you stand there and sulk, I'm going to have the best shower of my life.'

He twisted the door handle and glanced over at Dean before stepping and shutting the door behind him. Sam sighed deeply as he smelt the lavender complementary soaps on the side of the sink. He looked around the bathroom, amazed at how big it was. On the left there was a wet room shower with white tiled floors and silver metallic shower pipes leading up to a dark wood and silver shower head that was almost the circumference of Sam's body. On the right there was a bathtub, bigger than he'd ever seen in his life. _Well it was designed to fit two people in it,_ he thought briefly but dismissed the thought as quickly as he could. He decided to go with the shower, quickly stripping off the suit and tie. Lastly he took his socks off and drifted towards the open shower.

Turning on the shower, the water seemed to heat up straight away. Sam smiled as he truly thought this was heaven. He jumped in the hot steam and ran his head under the water, hair dripping down on to his face. The steam washed away the stress and worries of the day as he ran his finger through the brown locks.

Water covered every part of his body at once as he felt submersed in warmth. He subconsciously started to think about what else made him feel this warm. Flashes of Dean's tongue lapping at his ear lobe came to mind, and then remembered Dean's tongue wrestling with his as they kissed passionately. He then started to remember the way Dean grinded against his thigh warm and hot. He moaned, frustrated as he felt his cock spring into action. He tried to ignore the feeling, telling himself, _this was wrong, Dean was only acting, you can't be having these types of feeling for your brother, it sick_. Every time he saw Dean grinding up against him, soft moans escaping his lips with every stroke, he couldn't contain his growls. Sam rested his forehead on the wall of the shower, giving in to the urge that devoured him.

He wrapped his fingers round the tip of his cock, slowly sliding down to the base and up again, teasing him. He started to think of how Dean's finger popped faultlessly from his pursed lips as he licked the chocolate truffle from his fingertips. _'Sure thing baby'_. Sam groaned at his words, slightly speeding up his slow strokes. He started to imagine, what Dean's lips would look like around his cock, tongue sweeping the tip and over the slit. The moan Sam produced was louder than he expected as it reverberated through the large space.

Dean sat up from the bed as he heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom.

'Sam?' he said concerned, but there was no answer.

He cautiously got up from the bed and tiptoed towards the bathroom door. He rested his ear slightly on the wood to listen to the shower running. At first he didn't think anything of it but another loud noise caused Dean to shiver. Then another pornographic moan came hurdling towards Dean as his legs started to buckle. Dean knew what his brother was doing, yet he couldn't take his ear off of the door.

Sam brought his arm up to cover his mouth as he knew he was close and he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Faster and faster his hand pumped hungrily at his cock, sensations running through his body, building up inside of him. His moans, still loud, were muffled by his wet palm.

The moans were becoming stifled and Dean could only imagine Sam trying to surpass his moans, one hand on his cock, the other over his mouth, eyes shut with painful pleasure. Dean couldn't hide the fact that his cock reacted to the thought. _Dean, what the hell are you doing,_ he thought cupping his half hard cock in his palm through his jeans.

Sam started to pump as fast as he could, as he could feel himself coming. Momentarily he forgot to keep his hand on his mouth; the first wave of pure euphoria washed over him. He screamed loudly, biting his lip hard, pain mixed with pleasure. The second wave it him hard, coming all over the bathroom wall, panting and moaning as he nursed himself through his orgasm.

Dean whimpered softly at the events unfolding on the other side of the door. He was now fully hard and he couldn't do anything about it. Dean then realised that that was Sam on the other side of the door. Sharply, he took his ear off the door and ran over to the bed, head filled with self-doubt and regret. _What the fuck are you doing dean,_ he thought again. He scolded himself before reaching for the TV remote. He tried to find the right station to take his mind off things but he couldn't get the image out of his head. He squirmed slightly, jeans tight around his crotch.

Sam breathed heavily before regaining full consciousness. He felt dirty, thinking about his brother like that, especially when he was in the room next to him. He proceeded to cleanse himself, washing the sweat and come off of his body before stepping out of the steam. Grabbing his towel from the pile of clothes on the floor, he looked in the mirror condensed with steam and wiped the mist to reveal himself. Looking at himself, he felt ashamed. His own brother… He rested his forehead on the mirror and thought for a second before picking up his toothbrush and turning on the tap.

After getting himself into his boxers, ready for bed, Dean was shuffling under the covers when Sam appeared from the bathroom followed by a cloud of mist.

'Dude, is there a smoke machine in there?' Dean teased as he tried to keep himself under the sheets.

Sam laughed. 'You have to try that shower man.'

Dean shifted slightly at his brother who he knew was poorly trying to hide what he was doing in there.

'Best shower of your life?' Dean managed.

'Trust me… _the_ best.'


	3. Chapter 2

Sam sat on the heated wooden flooring on his laptop and Dean sat in the middle of the king sized bed watching Grey's Anatomy. Everything was quiet but both of them were dreading the moment one of them decided when to go to sleep.

'You know, if I was a doctor, I would totally be McDreamy' Dean said, breaking the silence.

Sam peered up from the floor over the bed to Dean absently staring at the TV screen. 'Dude what are you watching?'

Dean froze for a second and glanced at Sam.

'Uh… you know what, that's enough TV for tonight' he said awkwardly reaching for the TV remote on the bedside table.

Sam glanced up again, curious, but dismissed him and started to pack his laptop back into its case.

'You know, I cross-referenced that staff registry with missing person reports in Alabama where the other murders happened and I haven't found anything yet' Sam said frustrated and exhausted.

Dean got off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. 'Yeah, well maybe you're tired. Computers do weird shit to your eyes.'

Sam shrugged and stood up from the floor, catching Dean's eyes for a second. Quickly, he looked away and did a little stretch of his own. There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

'Sam, I'm gonna give this to you straight. My half, your half' he gestured to each side of the bed forcefully. 'Cross into my half and I will personally rip your soul from your body.'

'I get it Dean. The same rules apply for me' Sam said rubbing his eyes.

'I mean it! It's weird enough having pretend to be together in public.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'I know! Just shut your face, your giving me a headache.'

'Oh, Shut your pie hole Sammy.' Dean responded.

'Fuck you.'

'Fuck you to, bitch.'

'Jerk.'

Dean got underneath the covers, fist grabbing most of the pillows leaving Sam with one. He snuggled up tightly, surrounded by pillows for protection. Sam blinked at him before dragging his large sleepy frame under the covers too. The bed was bigger than Sam expected. Most motels they stayed in, his feet popped out of the end, here they didn't.

'Did you have to steal all of the pillows' Sam mumbled resting his head on his one pillow.

'I'm sorry; I can't hear you over the pillows. Night Sam' Dean said bluntly before completely facing away from Sam.

Sam tried to keep in his irritation and turned the other way, facing away from Dean, twisting angrily. As he twisted, he grabbed most of the sheets leaving Dean with the corner.

'Oh my god, you're such a girl' Dean said turning around and snatching the sheets back.

'Well I wouldn't be if you'd just give me some pillows.'

Dean growled. 'If I give you some pillows will you give me some sheets?'

'Yes!'

Sulkily, Dean pulled two pillows from underneath him and threw them at Sam. Sam snatched them up and put one under his head and the other beside him. In return, he fed a fair amount of duvet to Dean, accidently kicking him in the thigh.

'Ah, I asked for sheets, not your lanky leg on my side' he snarled, grasping the covers towards him.

'Maybe if you weren't such a stuck up bitch when it comes to sharing I would have respected your side.'

'Sam, if your long ass foot touches me one more time I will kill you.'

Sam sneered. 'Yeah okay.'

'Don't fucking underestimate me, Sam. I will end you.' Dean warned angrily, whipping sharply around to face Sam.

'Yeah, yeah, never underestimate Mc-fucking-steamy.' Turned his head towards Dean

'You shut the fuck up Sam, I swear to god… and it's McDreamy, ass turd.'

They both angrily stared at each other under the dim light of their lamps. Unconsciously, Sam's eyes wondered down to Deans lips which looked fuller than usual in the faint lighting. He squirmed and slowly turned over to his lamp and pulled the switch off.

Sam sighed. 'Turn your light out' he said quietly before turning all the way on his side, his back to Dean.

Dean didn't move for a second. Hesitantly, he reached over and pulled the light switch, leaving them in darkness, facing away from each other. Part of them felt like snuggling close to each other but the other felt like moving as far away as possible. Dean rested his head on his hands and stared into the night, almost hanging off the bed. Closing his eyes, he went over the events of the day. In the last 24 hours he's experienced feelings for his brother that he can't explain and it terrified him, so much so he couldn't sleep for hours.

The sun shined brightly through the curtains as Dean awoke. The first thing he realised was the heat of his body, sweat dripping from his forehead. Opening his eyes, he soon found out why he was so hot. Sam's long legs were wrapped around Deans on top of the sheets, his large arm draped over his chest. Dean froze, his limbs suddenly unable to function.

'Sam' he whispered, trying to get him to move. 'Wake up.'

Sam shifted closer giving a soft moan that sent vibrations through Dean. His eyes shot open as he felt something stiff press up on his hip. _Oh no,_ Dean thought, panicked that Sam's moan was more than just a drowsy mutter.

'Shit' he cursed quietly, trying to move ever so slightly from Sam's vice like grip.

Another moan escaped Sam's lips and Dean's cheeks turned bright red. He managed to untangle one of his legs from the hunk of hot flesh wrapped tight around him, and then the other. Cautiously, he picked up Sam's floppy wrist between two fingers and placed it gently on his shoulder. Slowly, he crept up from the bed and stat on the edge. He raised his sweaty palms into view and wiped the sweat on his boxer shorts. Taking a breath, he stood up and walked clumsily towards the bathroom. As he was about to rest his hand on the door knob, Sam turned into his tummy with a loud, carnal moan. Slowly, and sensually, he started to grind into the bed, trying to relieve himself unconsciously. Dean turned and even brighter shade of red. A shade that he'd never been before. I turned around sharply, inhaled and proceeded into the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and pressed his back against the cold surface of the wood and breathed deeply. So many things ran through his mind, so much he couldn't connect the dots. What he was feeling was not normal and certainly not acceptable. He'd never felt this way before and it was an overwhelming feeling that he didn't know he had or could control. He had to try. Taking another deep breath, he pushed off the door and turned on the shower, undressed and slipped under the steaming hot jets.

Sam awoke with a jolt, raising his hand to wipe the layer of sweat from his chest. His eyes wondered aimlessly around the hotel room, taking in his surroundings. He'd had that dream again. He hadn't had this dream since he was 18 back when he and Dean had to share a bed while their father was hunting this vamp in Michigan. He has a strict rule that they'd stay there for the night and he's do it alone. As usual Dean protested, saying he would be stronger as a team. But his dad proceeded to make Sam feel like he was a child and that he needed protection. In that moment, Sam remembered Dean's face as he looked back at him from the other side of the room and breathed deeply in agreement. Sam took a breath himself before rolling on to the side of the bed, swinging his legs around side and planting his feet firmly on the ground to bring him back to earth. Taking one more solid glance around the fancy hotel room, he stood and walked over to the bathroom door. He heard the water running in the shower and smiled.

"Dean, you in there?" he called.

There was a small paused. "Yeah, almost done! And you were right, this shower is like sex."

Sam laughed awkwardly, trying to get the image out of his head quickly and decided go over the staff registry and the missing persons reports while he waited.

Dean emerged from the bathroom sometime after in only a towel. From the doorway he glanced at Sam sat on the coffee table, flicking though pages of paper.

"Wow, you want to do work now?" he said tip toeing to his suitcase on his side of the bed.

Sam looked back at Dean and stared for a moment too long. He realised he was staring and hadn't answered the question.

"Uh— Yeah, I just thought I'd have another look" he stuttered, turning sharply back at the papers on the table.

Dean looked back at Sam and frowned as he pulled a dark blue shirt over his head. He finished getting dressed as discreetly as he could and strode over to Sam who was still in his boxer shorts.

"Find anything?" he asked, peering over his bare shoulder.

Sam could feel the heat of the shower radiating off of dean on his back. He shuddered and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Yeah, uh, so there is absolutely no sign of any of the victims ever working here." Sam said, handing over the documents.

Dean took it and scanned over the list and matched it with the vague list of names he had memorised. "No Derek either. But, we know for a fact that he worked here."

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Sam said, pulling the hair from his forehead.

Dean dropped the papers on the table and sighed. "What's the plan for today then?"

Sam stood from the table and walked sleepily towards his suitcase. Dean couldn't help but admire Sam from behind as he strutted around in his underwear.

"Well, the couples programme starts today with a morning walk on the beach. We could do that?" Sam asked pulling out a leaflet he'd picked up on the way to the ceremony last night.

Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the leaflet from Sam's hands. "Oh great, I love long romantic walks on the beach!"

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. We have to be down in the lounge at 9." Sam said opening the door to the bathroom.

Dean tuned red and smiled awkwardly. "Dude, you had a shower last night."

"As I said, best shower of my life."

They stood side by side surrounded by couples in the middle of the lounge. Dean itched uncomfortably at the proximity of Sam's shoulder against his. They didn't talk, they just watched the other couples mix and mingle.

"I can't believe my eyes Sam. " he said.

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"People are actually happy about waking up at 9am. I feel groggy as fuck." he sulked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah well I'm not so hot either." Sam replied.

From out of nowhere, a chirpy 'hello' made Dean jump out of his skin. They both turned around sharply to find James and Sadie from the ceremony smiling way too hard at the two of them.

"How are you guys today, got any sleep? You both look exhausted." Sadie beamed.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"Rough night." Dean joked which earn a hard nudge in the bicep from Sam.

James grinned. "I can tell."

Dean still felt awkward under the gaze of James. He was always looking Sam up and down as if he was a slice of delicious pie. His tone of voice was suggestive; proposing that a 'rough night' meant the two had had sex.

Immediately, Sam and Dean stepped further away from each other and laughed shakily. Before they could explain themselves, the group leader started to silence everybody in the room. Sam and Dean looked up and the man that'd 'walked in' on them yesterday, standing on the table.

"Hello everybody! Nice to see all you love birds out so early this morning. I will be your guide for these two very special weeks. We have a lot planned for the next two weeks and I'm glad you chose us to rekindle your love for one another."

"Rekindle?" Dean whispered.

"Today, to start we are going on a lovely morning walk on the beach and following on after that. A couple's yoga session in the sun to help you find a calming place that you can both share together."

"Couples yoga, I did not sign up for this. " Dean panicked.

"Shut up." Sam growled

"And then," he continued. "We shall take you to lunch at our very own wine and cheese tasting companies."

Dean smiled. "Now that I can look forward to."

"Now shall we head down to the beach? I hope you got the memo to bring your swimming gear because there shall be various beach activity for all couples to take part in. I don't want to keep you waiting… let head on down to the beach shall we."

There was a loud cheer from the group which made both Sam and Dean Jump. The couples started to funnel through the back door of the lounge and out on to the beach. Sam hadn't been to the beach for fun. His family's sense of fun was target practice on a Sunday afternoon, nothing like this. He stepped on to the sand and felt the hot grains between his toes and sighed happily.

Dean watched him with admiration and decided to join him stepping cautiously into the sand. Dean also couldn't remember the last time he was on the beach. He thought back to when Sam was a baby and they decided to go out to the beach one day. The smell of sun cream and the salty spray of the sea started to play in his mind but became a sad memory for Sam had never experienced that type of joy before. For the whole walk, he could only think about how Sam had never been to a beach like this. He made it his mission to show his little brother a good time. So, putting all his sulkiness behind him, he began to kick sand at Sam as he walked behind him.

"Quit it." He said, not bothering to look behind him.

"Quit what? I'm just tryna walk here buddy." Dean said casually, continuing to kick sand at Sam's calves.

"Quit kicking sand at me!" Sam exclaimed earning a mischievous grin from Dean.

Dean laughed innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, your obviously imagining things."

Sam twisted his head around to Dean giving his best bitch face. Dean smiled like a child and kicked a large amount of sand in Sam's direction. He couldn't mask his amusement as he raised his hands in an I-don't-know fashion. Sam stopped walking altogether and turned to face his brother.

"Kick sand at me one more time…" he warned.

Dean paused for a moment before kicking the sand again. Sam growled.

"What you gonna do about it?" Dean asked stepping closer towards him.

Sam didn't even need to answer before he pounced on his brother and brought him to the floor. They rolled around on the sand kicking and punching playfully. They play fought roughly as couples walked by amused. The two laughed hysterically, Sam trying to get the upper hand. As Dean took the dominant position and sat on top of him, Sam rapped one leg around Dean's and pulled it towards him rolling on top of him and pinning his hands to the soft floor.

"Looks like I win again Dean." He whispered giving Dean a devilish smirk.

All Dean could do was look up in defeat and shrug his shoulders. For a moment, Sam's lips were closer than he expected and all he could think about was leaning up and kissing them. He tried to get the image out of his head but it was hard as Sam was sat on top of his stomach, ass resting on his crouch. Instead he laughed nervously and tried his best to hide his growing erection from Sam.

"Yeah, yeah… you win." He sighed in attempts to get Sam off of him before he exploded.

Sam gave him mercy and clambered off of him and stood over his body. Dean looked up with a smirk and admired the toned frame of his brother's torso. Smugly, Sam out stretched a hand, helping him off of the sand and Dean took it. He rose off the floor and wiped the sand off of his bare legs. They both paused, standing far to close and looked into each other's eyes. There was something between them that they couldn't put their finger on and neither would dare try.

"Aw what a beautiful couple." said a nearby voice towards them.

They both snapped out of the trance and stepped away from each other, laughing awkwardly and smiling at the couple who'd made the comment. They carried on with the group down to the most deserted end of the beach. It was still early morning, the air was hot but the morning crisp was still there. Sam was thankful for that slight chill as he knew the rest of the day was going to be scorching hot. The sky was almost blue by now, will stripes of orange and yellow still left to disappear from the clear skies of Florida. Sam thought it was nice. He'd always wake up before Dean in the impala and look out the window to see the sun rise. Somehow the sunset upon the beach was more beautiful than any other.

The guide instructed the couples to lay their towels and soak up some morning sun. He also pointed out that beach volleyball was starting in a few minutes, just as soon as they could get the posts up. Dean and Sam set out their beach towels next to each other and they sat down. As soon as Sam got to the floor he turned on his tummy and put his head in his folded arms above him.

"Hey, stupid?" Dean interrupted.

"What Dean?" Sam asked, voice muffled between two arms.

"You know what happens to your skin in the sun right? You need to put some lotion on. As funny as I think you getting sunburn is, I'd rather not hear you bitch and moan about it." Dean said pulling a bottle of sun-screen out of his bag.

Sam lifted his head from his arms and gave Dean an exasperated stare. He thought about it for a moment before rolling his eyes and sitting up. Snatching the bottle for Dean's hand, he dolloped a hefty about of lotion onto his palm and even distributed the creamy liquid on his arms, legs, chest and face. He didn't feel the need to do the back of his neck because his long hair would shield the harmful rays.

Dean stared from an almost safe distance. Sam was ripped. He knew him and his brother had been working out since the age of 9 but he'd never realised the effect on both of them. His chest was perfectly sculpted like a Greek god and his biceps were solid as rock. Dean resisted the urge to reach out and touch his lathered skin.

As if Sam was reading his mind, he looked up at Dean and raised an eyebrow. Dean wondered briefly if he'd said something out loud, then Sam just shrugged and handed Dean the lotion back.

"Can you do my back?" he asked, turning his back to Dean.

Dean hesitated. "Uh—Sure."

Dean squeezed lotion on his hand and splatted it onto his back messily, unlike how Sam spread his on evenly.

"I'm warning you, don't you dare draw a dick." Sam said. Dean could feel his voice vibrate through is back on his hands.

"What makes you think I'd draw a dick?" he asked, amused.

"You are the dick-drawing type, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Don't worry, I as funny as it sounds, I will not draw a dick on your back."

Dean massaged the lotion into Sam's golden skin as evenly as he could. He was tempted to draw something but he dismissed the deceitful impulse. He could feel Sam breathing though his back, light and soft at first but as Dean got into it, the breathing became shallow and rushed. Dean didn't think anything of it. Although to Sam, Deans hand on his back were doing things he wasn't expecting. He tried to sit still, feeling him knead the moisture into his skin but was failing, squirming like a child who couldn't sit still. Dean had even told him to stop moving but his voice close to his ear only made him shudder slightly. He knew he had to back away when he felt his cock tent in his swimming trunks. He jumped when Dean ran his hands lightly down his flanks and shuffled away from his roaming fingertips.

"Dude, I haven't finished." he said, confused.

"Tough, you were taking too long. I want to soak up with sun while I can." He said lying back onto his tummy and feeling his slight erection press against the ground uncomfortably.

"Fine whatever." Dean said, lying down on his back too.

They both lay there soaking in the morning sun, one thinking out how nice the waves sound and one thinking about the others roaming hands on their body.

Unintentionally, both of them fell into a deep sleep and were woken up to the sound laughing. Dean squinted in the sun and sat up right to find out what was so funny. Over to the left of him people were playing volley ball, the girls against the boys. Sam followed, waking up and looking in the same direction.

"Wanna go play?" Dean asked.

Sam thought about the idea, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Sure why not."

They both got up and stepped over to the load cackles.

"Hey," Dean greeted. "Got any room for us."

Sam and Dean were suddenly the centre of attention, all eyes on them, bombarded with beaming smiles. Sam felt the urge to step behind Dean and hide.

"Sure buddy." The man holding the beach ball said. "Ugh, its girls against boys… so…"

You could tell by the way the man's face dropped how he thought he'd offended them. Sam could feel the embarrassment.

"It's okay. _Alex_ here can go with the girls." Dean suggested.

Sam looked over at all the girls and then at Dean.

"Won't you Hunny?" he pushed, giving Sam the biggest smile and sliding his hand around his hip.

"No, its fine." He replied and made a mental note to kill Dean later.

He leaned into Deans ear as if he were to whisper sweet nothings. "I'm so gonna kill you later."

He walked away towards the girls with a prance in his step, not bothering to look back at Dean who was ogling at him. Dean started to walk towards the boys and was greeted with heavy handshakes and pats on the back. Sam was greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek. For a moment Dean wished he was on the girls' team.

The game started slowly but steadily. Sam, being on the girls team thought that they'd lose but surprisingly, the girls packed a punch and was actually winning in the first 10 minutes. Sam and Dean were competitive especially when it was Sam against Dean. Soon the game turned into not the boy's team and the girl's team but _Joe's_ team and _Alex's_ team. Soon people backed out either because they were tired or that they wanted to watch the game rather than be in it until it boiled down to just Sam and Dean. Both had the stamina to go on forever and the way they were playing, it could have.

"I'm so gonna beat you." Sam said picking up the ball from the side line.

Dean wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, in your dreams baby."

Sam blushed before batting the ball hard towards Deans half. They'd formed a crowd of couples both cheering for them triumphantly. Dean batted it away into Sam half to the left of the pitch. Sam scampered to the left and jumped, hitting the ball over to dean again. The sand was slipping from underneath him which made it harder to run. They carried on for a few moments until Sam slammed down the ball in Deans half.

"Okay, draw." Dean panted. "Next ball wins."

Sam, who was getting quite tired agreed and got ready, dancing on his toes. Dean smacked the ball to Sam who smacked it right back. The game lasted longer this time, going from left to right with the crowd cheering them on the whole time. The end result was final leaving Dean a happy man. Dean ran and smacked the ball down into Sam's half, Sam just missing the ball with his fingertips.

Dean roared victoriously receiving high-fives from the male audience while the girls rushed over to Sam and congratulated him anyway. Sam and Dean moved towards each other and scowled.

"I guess you win this time huh." Sam said with a smirk.

Dean smiled wildly. "Yep, turns out boys are better than girls."

"Huh, well we'll just have to see…"


	4. Chapter 3

The morning was coming to a steady halt, couples starting to pack their towels and sunscreen away for the journey ahead of them. The sun had risen healthily across the bluest sky Sam had ever seen. He stared up at the blue, cloudless atmosphere and breathed a heavy sigh. Smiling happily, he glanced over at Dean, crouched awkwardly, putting away their beach supplies. It was in that moment he'd forgotten they'd been to Hell and back (literally) and it was just them and only them. He thought that if this was the life they'd had if their mother had survived, going on family picnics on the beach, playing volleyball and eating as much junk food as they could fit in their mouths. But, he knew that day-dreaming about what could have been is unethical and idiotic and the only thing keeping him from tuning this peaceful experience in to regret and anguish was Dean smiling back at him with a full set of teeth.

"Okay Love Birds, the second activity of the day will be commencing shortly so, if you may, follow me further along the beach." Shouted the guide, breaking the moment they shared.

"Great." Dean sighed, getting up from the sand and trudging towards Sam. "This better not get weird."

Sam made a face. "Dean, we are on a couples programme in Florida, on a beach, pretending we are madly in love. I don't think things could get weirder than this."

Dean scoffed and threw the bag over his shoulder earning a slow head shake from Sam. The two started to walk in the direction of the crowd, quietly bumping shoulders as they stepped one foot in front of the other across the uneven terrane.

After a few minutes of walking, Dean turned to Sam and squinted.

"So what's the plan? Seems like there isn't many people we can get information from except _Mr Sunshine_ over there that caught us in the staff office and he's been giving us looks all morning."

Sam squirmed. "Yeah, I thought there'd be more people we could talk to. It's a little strange though, don't you think, just the one guy for all of these people. There's gotta be like… 18 people here."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. Still, what's the plan of action?" Dean pushed.

"At the moment I got nothing. We haven't fully spoken to that guy yet. Maybe we could just target him."

He sighed. "I doubt that guy would even talk to us, not after…"

"We could at least try?" Sam shrugged.

Dean made a noise and continued to face forward towards their destination. It was only a matter of seconds before they came across a sectioned off part of the beach with pink yoga mats spaced evenly along the sea front. Sam could hear Dean's disappointment just by standing next to him.

"Okay everyone, I will hand you over to Casey, one of the best yoga instructors we have at our retreat." said the guide, presenting the man with two out stretched hands. Casey was a well-built man with rippling muscles and tanned skin. His head grew long, slick, golden locks and dangling from his chest was a rope necklace with a tooth pendant. Dean smirked and looked up at Sam to expect the same reaction. Sam took no notice of Dean and continued to stare at the god-like man in front of them. He felt a pang of jealousy creep up the nape of his neck and turned back to the yoga instructor.

"Hello, my name is Casey, as you all know, and I will be your couple's yoga instructor for today. If you'd like to drop you bags on the edge of the sectioned area, we will start as soon as you all find a mat." He smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth.

Dean scoffed again.

The two dropped their bags in the corner with everybody else's and Sam dragged Dean over to a mat in the back row. They sat side by side, too close, shoulders touching, as the other couples found their seats and awaited instruction from the hunky yoga instructor.

"Okay, now that we are all here and ready I want you to take a few breaths with me. In 3, out 4."

Sam followed suit, breathing in deeply for 3 counts and breathing out for 4 counts. He noticed the stillness of Dean's chest beside him so he nudged his elbow forcefully into his side hard. Dean moaned like he was 12, huffing as if he couldn't get his own way. Sam smiled at his childish reaction, feeling him sit up straight and breathe in 3 counts and out 4. This continued for 8 more tries. Dean started to get lightheaded and rested a hand on Sam knee for balance. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him further. The whole idea of his brother, forced to do yoga exercises was truly entertaining to Sam. He'd done yoga during his time at Stanford. At first it was a joke, him at his buddies went to a class just for the fun of it. But after a few sessions, Sam did see a change in himself that he liked. He was calmer, lighter, and he thought less of the hole in his heart where Dean had been ripped from. As his friends found the joke less amusing, they left the sessions, but Sam stayed on and he enjoyed the time he spent there.

"Okay, let's start with our first stretch. Please, face your partner with your legs spread apart, your feet touching and hold hands. Take turns in stretching each other by pushing your partner's legs with your own. Comfort them through the burn."

Dean looked sceptical, eyebrows knotted and his bottom lip curled slightly. Sam started to turn around to face Dean, sitting with his knees up.

"Come on man, this isn't a hard one." Sam pushed at Dean.

He paused, looked and Sam for a moment and with the same look of doubt plastered across his face to turned around slowly towards him. Spreading their legs out, Sam shuffled closer and pushed Dean's legs wider with his long legs. Dean watched him take control of the stretch, feeling the slow burning sensation in his inner thighs as Sam continued to push. Dean grunted and Sam stopped suddenly.

"Are you feeling the stretch?" he asked concerned he had stretched him too far.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm really feeling it in my groin." Dean said in a strained voice.

Sam laughed sitting up from leaning on his hands and held them out in front of him. "Can you sit up from your hands? Or does it hurt too much?" he asked.

Dean took a moment to respond. "I think I can do it."

Sam leaned forward, feeling his own slow burn in the insides of his thighs and held out a hand. Dean grabbed it like he was hanging off a building and Sam pulled him, grabbing both biceps. This earned a small whimper of pain from Dean and a slow exhale from Sam. Dean watched Sam get comfortable and wondered if he'd done this before.

"For a novice, you're pretty relaxed. I mean, I'm here tryin' not to scream in agony cuz it feels like my pelvis is bein' ripped in half." Dean stated with a pained expression.

"Yeah, I did yoga classes at Stanford. I'm still pretty flexible from that." He smiled.

Dean smirked at him and focused his attention on the space around them. He could see the butter-shirts from the open evening bickering and squabbling about who stretches who first and how far they stretch each-other. Dean sneered at them, proud that he and Sam hadn't fought since last night although; he wouldn't call it fighting, more like a petty argument between brothers. He noticed gradually that the pain in his groin was starting to numb and he found it easier to sit up straight. Sam noticed this.

"You still feeling the stretch?" he asked.

"Well, it's a little dull. It's alright now, not as painful." He replied.

Sam gave him a devilish stare which sent shock waves of white heat though his spine towards his cock. He cleared his throat and smiled coyly, trying to cover up his slight arousal. Sam shuffled forwards stretching his legs wider and he was sure Dean had moaned, but it didn't sound like he was in pain… Sam's cheeks flushed red and so did Dean's after he realised an unfamiliar noise fumbled from his lips.

Shortly after, Casey the instructor came over to them to see how they were doing.

"Wow, you guys I think you are by far the best. Have you done this before?" he asked, crouching down to their level.

Dean couldn't help but look straight at his crotch as his knees spread apart. He rolled his eyes and look back at Sam, who was smiling at Casey. He felt that pang of jealousy again in the back of his neck.

"I have, he hasn't." Sam replied submissively.

Dean didn't like that.

"Oh yeah, what kind of things did you do?" Casey asked, ogling at Sam and Sam enjoying the attention.

"Nothing advanced. It was more stress releasing and mood levelling. It was super chill. It really helped with my stress levels." He said grip loosening on Dean's bicep.

Dean squeezed his arm his hands to tell him to pull him up slightly and Sam did, using his long arms to reach around Dean and hold his shoulder blades. Dean whimpered under his touch at both pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam glanced back at Casey to continue their conversation.

"What do you do?" Sam asked curiously, seeming to be caught in his green eyes.

Dean grew angrier by the second but concentrated on the pain in his lower half.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff. It's a lifestyle, you know. You look like you'd fit right in. You seem like you know what you're doing. It's good." he nodded as he flicked his long hair from his shoulder.

Dean became inpatient for the man to leave.

"Hey baby," Dean said sweetly, catching Sam off guard. "You want me to stretch you now?"

Sam's stomach stirred butterflies as Dean inconspicuously emphasised the word 'stretch' as if to imply something other than yoga.

"Uh-y yeah, sure hun." He stuttered, releasing Dean from his hold and allowing Dean to take charge.

"Okay, guy's. I'll leave you two to work this out together. You look like an amazing team." He said getting up from his crouching position.

"Thanks. We are, in all areas." Dean gave a cocky smile and pushed his feet up against Sam's ankles.

He walked away hesitantly and once they were out of view, Dean felt Sam's hand smack his arm.

"Argh! What the hell Sam!" he explained.

"Why did you have to be so rude to him?" Sam asked annoyed, grabbing Dean's hands and pulling the closer.

"Did you see him? He was totally hot for you." He said shuffling forwards and spreading Sam's legs.

Sam scoffed. "What? No he wasn't, he was just being friendly. I doubt he'd try and hit on me if my partner was right there next to me."

Dean didn't answer mostly because he didn't want to argue but he also a little bit surprised by how Sam had called him his partner. Dean carried on shuffling, watching Sam's face for any sign of pain, but Sam legs got wider and wider and the face never showed.

"Jesus Sam, your almost doing the fucking splits." He said impressed.

"I told you I was flexible." Sam whispered, making Dean's face flush.

Casey cleared his throat from the front of the mats. "Okay, let's go onto the first pose. The tallest one out of your couple, sit cross-legged on the mat. The smaller one, straddle your partners lap, facing them and wrap your legs around their back. Slowly lower your shortest partner until their back is flat against the mat, with their pelvis elevated."

Dean's face turned even brighter. "No way dude." He protested.

Sam sighed. "Come on. It will be fine, I promise."

"You said it wouldn't get weird." Dean shook his head.

"I didn't say that! And it wouldn't be weird if you weren't so weird about doing it!"

Dean rolled his neck and exhaled. He glanced up at all the couples getting into position and sighed. There was no way out of this. He had to do it. "Fine."

Sam cautiously sat cross-legged and awaited Dean's weight in his lap. Dean breathed again and climbed onto his lap, his hands resting on his shoulders for balance. Wrapping his legs around Sam's torso, Sam gently skimmed his flanks and lowered him down to the floor until his back was pressed against the mat. Sam didn't let go Dean's sides, his hands rested lightly which did things so Dean. He began to sweat and his heartrate increased and he looked Sam in the eyes with parted lips. Sam's breathing became deeper. Dean could feel it through his chest where his legs were wrapped. Dean didn't know what that meant; he wasn't sure whether he wanted to find out.

"Now, the partner who is on their back, sit up with little help from your partner if you can and press your chests together so that your backs are straight."

Dean cleared his throat, his heart still beating like a piston. Sam was going to feel everything, his heart beating though his chest, his erratic breathing in his ear, he aching semi pressed against his stomach. This couldn't end well. Dean sat up, feeling the burn in his abdominals. Dean took a deep breath and came all the way up, Sam's hands still in a supportive position. Their chests met and Sam took a sharp inhale of breath as all of Dean's weight shifted on to his cock. Dean breathed shakily. Not knowing where to put his hands, he wrapped them around Sam's neck and glanced into the empty space behind them. He wanted so much to bury his head in Sam's neck and nibble his ear like the night before but he knew he couldn't and he knew this was wrong. His mind told him to stop, but his body told him to stay right there forever. Dean shifted in Sam's lap, moving his ass forward in attempts to straighten his back. As soon as he moved, he felt Sam below him poke his ass cheek. Sam whimpered at the friction and pressed his head deep into Dean's chest in front of him. Dean started to panic. He didn't know what to do, how to act. Was his brother as aroused as he was? What would happen if he moved again? He kept thinking: "this is so wrong; he's my brother, my baby brother. I can't do this. I can't do this to him." But his hips moved involuntary, rolling his ass backwards again and Sam's hands tightened around Dean's flanks. Sam moaned, quietly into his chest, eyes clamped shut as if ashamed to open them and face his older brother. Dean's breathing sharpened. He couldn't do this. Sam suddenly felt Dean scramble off of him and with shallow breaths they both looked at each other wide-eyes from a distance that was safe.

Dean spoke hoarsely. "I—I need to use the bathroom."

Dean got up from his knees and ran as fast as he could towards the resorts main building. He looked at the signs frantically for the men's room. Following the arrows as directed, he opened the door to the bathroom and locked himself in a cubical. He started to breathe very shallow, feeling the sickly feeling in his throat and chest. He was hot, too hot, so hot he took his shirt of and grabbed both walls of the cubical. His head was spinning and his stomach was aching with need. He couldn't control his actions past that point; he started to knead his erection through his swimming trunks, feeling that unsatisfying ache and longing for his brother. He continued to rub himself through the material, refusing to touch himself because it wasn't right. He couldn't touch himself because he knew that it would be for Sam and wanting Sam like this was wrong. So his hand motions became frantic, his whole body jerking and writhing upon the cold porcelain toilet seat. He suddenly felt the urge to finger himself. It was something he'd never done and something he didn't think would satisfy him. Right now he needed it, he longed for it.

So he clumsily pulled his shorts down and stuck a finger in his mouth. He lapped and swirled his tongue around it, coating his finder with a thick layer of saliva. He liked doing this. He liked sucking his own fingers. It made him feel dirty but today, he was breaking all the rules. He lowered his finger between his cheeks and teased himself, circling his tight virgin hole with the warm with saliva. He couldn't help himself as he sat forward on the toilet seat and pulled his knees up towards his chest. Slowly, he started to push though the first band of muscle. He screeched, knocking his head back against the back of the toilet. He pushed further, his finger eager to pump. He broke past the second ring of muscle and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He's never felt anything like it. It was slow burning, hot with that slither of white hot sensation electrocuting him every time he moved his finger. He pulled out slowly and jabbed inside himself again sharply, causing him to call out loud to the Lord above. "Oh god, fff—fuck. Ah." he panted, sweat dripping from his forehead. He grew courageous and started to pump his finger in a steady rhythm, getting used to all the sparks and sensation that ignited within his body. He started to imagine his brother pumping into him with the same agonising rhythm squeezing his flanks as he was a few moments ago. He wanted to ride his brother in that position, roll his hips with his brother inside his ass and make him beg for release. He was ashamed of the feelings he felt and ashamed of the fantasies he had longed for and the kinks that he wouldn't dare to share with any woman he'd met. He felt his orgasm building deep inside of him, deeper that it has ever risen from. His whole body was so sensitive. His skin was crawling with arousal. Running a hand up his chest, he flicked his nipple and the sensation sent him spiralling down to the most explosive orgasm Dean had ever experienced. His whole body had numbed with pleasure as he finally hit his prostate. He called out Sam's name so loud he was sure the whole lobby could hear him but he didn't care. He was so lost in pleasure that he forgot where he was. He grabbed the cubical wall as ropes of his cum shot onto the white tile floor of the bathroom.

He felt dirty afterwards. He wanted to take a shower and wash away all his sin. Scrub all of his secret desires away down the plug hole. But he couldn't move. He sat there for what seemed hours, twitching now and them from the aftershock of his orgasm. He wasn't alone for long as he heard the bathroom door fly open. He sat up slowly, still a little sore.

"Dean? You in here?" called Sam.

Dean thought about not answering, but he hated the thought of his brother worried sick. "Yeah Sam." He breathed.

"Are you okay?" Sam said croakily, his voice echoing slightly.

"I'm… I'm fine. I just feel a little sick. I think I may have eaten something bad last night." He lied.

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers.

"We don't have to do this wine tasting thing if you're feeling sick. I could take you to our room and you could lay down for a bit and—"

"—No! No, it's fine. I'll, be out in a second. Give me some time to clean up." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Okay, I'll be in the lobby." Sam said.

There a hesitation from Sam before he turned around and closed the door behind him. Dean exhaled in relief. He was ashamed of himself; this wasn't how he was raised. He sat for another moment before cleaning up his mess, putting his shirt back on and washing his hands until they were red.

The vineyard was located in the hills further away from the coast. It took a while to get there but it gave Dean a well-deserved nap time. He slept next to Sam with his head hanging off his shoulder. Sam tried to keep his head up right so that he wouldn't wake up. He knew his brother needed sleep. He didn't get much last night and to be fair neither did Sam. He was up all night trying to figure out just what it was that he felt for his brother. Sam really fucked up that day. He taken things too far and Dean had freaked out. He didn't know how he was going to behave when he woke up but something inside him knew something was wrong. He looked out the window and lost himself in train of thought. Had Dean noticed? Of course he did, it wasn't something you could miss if you were sitting on it. What did his brother think of him now? Will Dean forget all about this mess, act like he didn't feel anything? How did this affect the relationship between the two of them? So many questions Sam had for Dean, yet he was too scared to know the answer to any of them. He peered at Dean, resting fast asleep on his arm and smiled slightly as a parent would smile at their sleeping child. He'd really fucked up and he felt he deserved whatever came to him. So, he sat quietly and prepared for the worst.

The coach pulled up outside a large 19th century cottage and Dean awoke as the engine turned off. He looked at Sam momentarily and then looked ahead. Sam's doubt lifted a little.

"Okay, shall we go inside for a little wine tasting and some of the finest cheese Florida has to offer?" the guide said with a chirpy smile.

The coach responds with various Woo's and Yeah's and Dean couldn't help but put his head in his hands, cringing hard. Sam smiles in hope that he hand Dean were going to be okay.

"Let's go then!" he pointed and walked through the doors.

The couples stood and waddled one by one through the automatic doors of the coach and huddled around the guide outside. The doors shut, Sam and Dean being the last ones off stood at the back of the crowd. They walked briskly toward the small doors of the cottage, Sam having the duck slightly to fit through. Dean followed closely behind, already smelling the wine and cheese. As they all squeezed through, they came across an old room with dark wood furniture and flooring, wooden beams held up the room. There were eight tables, one table for each couple, dotted around the room like a homely restaurant. The couples took their seats eagerly as Sam and Dean sat face to face at the nearest table. Sam stared at Dean for a moment. He couldn't quite read him. This was strange for Sam because he always knew what his brother was thinking or how he was feeling just by looking at him. This time was different and he didn't know how to explain it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked hoarsely.

Dean looked up from the table with an unsure look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was feeling a little bit sick."

"Was it something you ate or…?" Sam trailed off.

"I honestly don't know. It could have been anything, sun stroke, sea sick, I don't know. I'm fine now…" he scratched the back of his head and looked away. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked again, failing to look his brother in the eye.

Sam lifted a brown in confusion. "Yeah… I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." Dean said quietly.

Sam was about to open his mouth and say something but the clinking of a wine glass brought his attention to the guide in the centre of the room.

"We start with the French. Please enjoy your platter." He said.

Moments after, waiters came from the small kitchen with boards of cheese and bottles of French wine. A waiter skilfully placed the cheese board in front of Dean and the wine in the middle of the table. Sam smiled slightly at the face Dean made when presented the board and thanked the waiter. As soon as the waiter had left, Dean almost lunged for the bottle of wine in the middle and filled his glass as much as he could.

"Woah! Dean, slow down." Sam said snatching the bottle and too filling his glass moderately.

"Sam, when it comes to food or booze, there's no stopping me." he said, still not looking Sam in the eye as he gulped down half of the rim filled glass.

Sam sensed something was wrong. He knew Dean was acting strange. Was this because of the yoga session? Sam's cheeks became increasingly red.

"Dean I'm serious! If I have to drag your ass home and carry on this mission myself, I will kill you." He warns, picking a slightly soft cheese off the board and popping it in his mouth.

Dean watched him eat, licking the cheese off his lip and sucking his fingers. His heart pumped faster.

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." He mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, running his tongue across his teeth and taking a sip of the red wine. "Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

Dean also picked a cheese off of the plater and ate it. "Thought of what?"

"The case, Dean… the reason why we're here?" Sam questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"No."

He looked around at the couples happily enjoying their meals together until he spotted something odd. He turned back to Sam with a raised brow.

"Hey, how many couples were on this programme?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at his with an equally questioning look. "Uh, 8 I think."

He paused, twisting around again to double check. "So… why is there an empty table?"

Sam peered around Dean to find it. He was right, in the corner of the room, one of the eight tables were empty. Sam thought it was odd but he could come up with 5 different reasons why there would be an empty table. Maybe they felt sick and went back or one was lacto intolerant and couldn't eat the cheese.

"You think it's got something to do with the case?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe. I am just pulling straws here." Dean answered.

Dean finished his glass and refilled to the brim. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to sip his glass. Maybe Dean was right, maybe they were pulling straws. They've had nothing to go on, no leads. It was almost like they were distracted...

"Well, I think we should check it out. You know, just in case." He said under his breath.

Dean glanced up at him with a full mouth of cheese. "Yeah," he swallowed. "The guide just stepped outside the cottage a moment ago. I saw him walk through the back door."

"Smoke break?" Sam suggested.

Dean scoffed. "Most likely."

Dean reached into his short pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Golds. Skilfully, in one swift movement, he pulled out a cigarette and tucked it behind his ear. Sam was shocked.

"I've never seen you smoke before." Sam choked, taking a gulp of wine.

"Yeah, because I don't let you." He shot back, standing up from his seat and shoving the pack back into his shirt. "I'll be back in 5."

Dean headed towards the backdoor and twisted the old metal door knob of the wooden frame. He stepped outside into the hot Florida sun and sighed. He looked to the left to find the guide on the phone, talking in hushed voices. It was hard to make out but the tone of the conversation was desperate. Dean decided not to approach him yet but just stand as still as he could. The phone call ended with the guide being hung up on. Dean thought this was the best time to interrupt.

"Girl problems?" he called.

The guide swirled around swiftly and stared, confused and slightly worried at Dean. Dean raised his eyebrow and walked towards him.

"Argument… on the phone?" he pushed, pulling out his cigarette from behind his ear.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, weakly.

"You smoke?" Dean asked, popping the butt in his mouth, letting it hang off his lips.

The man stuttered before pulling out a pack of cigarettes himself and grabbing one from the corner. "Yeah, you wanna light?"

Dean nodded and stepped closer to him to receive the lighter. The guide flipped it open and held the flame to the cigarette in his mouth. Slowly dean inhaled, filling his lungs with the toxic smoke. Taking it away from his lips with two fingers, he exhaled into the humid air. The guide lit his quickly and leaned back against the cottage.

"Hey man, I just want to say sorry about last night. Me and my b—partner are really sorry." He blurted out, flicking the ash off the tip onto the floor with his thumb.

"Uh," the man stuttered. "It's fine, honestly. As I said, I can't stand in the way of love. You guy's seem like a nice enough couple. How did you meet?"

Dean's brain had malfunctioned, pausing mid-inhale. How did they meet? Dean would have to make up a story that was believable and stick to it. For a moment he wished Sam were here to step in and help him out. He thought that there should be some truth to what he'd say. That wat it would seem more real.

"Ugh, well it was… a long time ago." He stared. "We were just kids in fact. We lived in the same neighbourhood, same street. He was one of my best friends; almost like… a brother to me. We grew up together you know. Everywhere I went, he followed. He was younger than me, way younger. I felt like I needed to take care of him you know. His parents were never there for him… well his Mom was but she died when he was only a baby."

"Wow. Must have been hard for him." The man sighed.

Dean looked up at him gave a hard grin. "Yeah, it was. He was into girls as a teen. I mean so was I but… people find themselves in these years. Coming out to his Dad was hard. I stood by him though. I stood by him when his father was shouting at him like an animal while the whole neighbourhood heard him call his son a fag. He told him to… ugh. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to go into detail." The man reassured.

Dean started to feel unbelievably sad. Maybe the truth approach wasn't such a good idea after all. Even though half of this was untrue, he felt so deeply for his brother and what he'd been though. He started to think back to the night he left for Stanford.

"His dad sent him away." He looked at his feet and exhaled the smoke in his lungs. "I didn't see him for a while. I knew he was going through a hard time. Heck, I was going through a hard time. Anyway, I decide I was sick of Kansas so, I stole dad's car and set off into the night. I went to go find him, and when I did… we kept driving… and never turned back."

The man looked at Dean with general sorrow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me. If you love him, you grab that man with both hands, and Never. Let. Go."

Dean glanced over at the man and looked him in the eyes. They were too genuine and understanding; it was almost overwhelming. It raised so many questions. Was he in love with his brother? Was this feeling so bad after all? Could this be love he was feeling? The man's hand got tighter on his shoulder and he eyes became bluer. This wasn't right. Dean thought it for just a second before he fell into a euphoric trance. All her could here was the sound of the man's voice and all he could think of was his brother.

Inside, Sam started to grow impatient. He was on his 3rd glass of red wine and had ordered another bottle. He knew if his brother was in trouble he could handle it… could he? Dean was stronger, more able than he was. Sam was more of the brains of the duo. He looked at his watch and sighed, bouncing his knee irritably. Dean had been more than 10 minutes and couples were staring to stare at him. It was twice today Dean 'ditched' him and the couples were starting to talk. He didn't like been stared at. It made him feel uncomfortable, so he decided to check on Dean to see if he was okay. Getting up from the chair, he paced toward the backdoor and opened it.

"Dean?" Sam called as he stepped into the humidity.

He looked left to find his brother smoking with his eyes closed, alone.

"Dean." he said again.

Dean opened his eyes and kicked off the wall hastily, exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Sam! I told you I'd be 10 minutes!"

"Yeah, you've been at least 20 minutes!" he said looking down at the newly lit cigarette in Dean's hand.

Dean follows Sam's gazed and hides the cigarette behind him. "Jesus, Sam calm down. I'm fine, go."

Sam just stood there and stared at Dean trying to hide himself away. "Dean you can smoke its fine. It doesn't bother me."

Dean hesitated before bringing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling.

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Dean exhaled, flicking the ash on the floor.

Sam raised an eye brow and stepped closer to him, avoiding the cloud of smoke he'd just produced. "The guide? He came out here; you were supposed to talk to him?"

"There's no one out here Sam." Dean replied, wafting the smoke away and stepping back from Sam.

"Okay, so how come you've been out here for 20 minutes." He asked.

Dean didn't replay at first and looked down at the cigarette between his fingers. "I… just came out for a smoke."

Sam was confused. Why had he forgotten? Where was the guide? Dean was also confused. He wondered he couldn't remember why he came outside. Maybe it was the wine. He had had a lot of it. Maybe he was just tiered. He didn't get much sleep last night.

"Let's go. I'm sick of eating cheese." Dean mumbled, taking one last drag before he tossed the dog end on the ground.

Sam agreed and followed Dean back into the cottage. There was something niggling at the back of Dean's neck… 3 words what didn't seem to make sense to him.

Never. Let. Go.


End file.
